<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoria by ThatWrestlingFanWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998645">Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites'>ThatWrestlingFanWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Euphoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on Euphoria, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Dealing, Eventual Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Depictions of Illness, I promise it'll get lighter as it goes, LGBTQ Character, Mental Health Issues, Missing Persons, Multi, Sex Talk, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, it's not going to be dark the whole time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a failed suicide attempt and criminal conviction, Dean Ambrose returns to school amidst controversy and heavy criticism. With a new look on life, will Dean be able to overcome his troubles to turn a new leaf? Or will his family's struggles force his hand and bring him back to his evil ways?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Euphoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Back, Dean Ambrose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What do I think of Dean Ambrose?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who's Dean Ambrose?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh... I think I sit behind him in Psychology."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know a Dean."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dude, Dean's a freakin' beast."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He can be a... jerk, sometimes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Love 'im ta death."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I miss him... a lot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dean what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't he the kid who OD'd a few weeks ago?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I heard about him on the news but I don't know him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dean's a good student. I hope he can get himself back on track."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who the [BLEEP] is Dean Ambrose?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like him... he's quiet, but the quiet ones are usually the most selfless."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bro, Dean brought some bomb ass weed to Prom last year... n-not that I would know what that is... I'm an honor student..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Top of his class until recently... what is this for again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dean Ambrose..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dean Ambrose..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dean..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The hell's an Ambrose?"</em>
</p><p>"Dean Ambrose?"</p><p>A pair of light blue eyes flickered from the floor to the woman speaking. The boy's light haze had been broken with the mention of his name, not that he was paying that much attention beforehand anyway.</p><p>"Yes, your honor?" Dean Ambrose answered, showing the person of authority the minimum amount of respect he could offer.</p><p>"Due to your compliance and cooperation throughout this entire ordeal, I have decided that instead of eighteen months in a state penitentiary, I am granting you probation for the duration of your sentence. That includes court-mandated community service and mandatory therapy and weekly drug testing. If you fail to appear for counseling or fail a drug screening, I have no problem changing my mind and sending you off to jail. Consider yourself lucky, young man. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Dean fought back the urge to smirk or fire back a retort that might have gotten him thrown in jail with the key thrown away.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Dean answered, feeling himself sharply exhale a sigh of relief as the judge's gavel slammed down twice.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>One Week Later</em>
</p><p>Alarm clocks -- though useful when keeping a schedule, were just a painful reminder that Monday was here and a long week awaited. For Dean Ambrose, this was to be his first day back at school since his incident several weeks prior. The constant beeping of the bedside alarm ripped away a pleasant dream the young man had been experiencing. Dean wasn't certain who invented the alarm clock, but he internally hoped that person or persons suffered a miserable demise when their time came.</p><p>"Dean? Are you awake?" Called Dean's father from down the hall.</p><p>"Yeah!" Dean called back, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. Mornings were always hard, no matter what day of the week it was. Maybe knowing there were eight hours of boredom coming that made Dean want to fake a stomach cramp or possibly fake his death, but he knew it was a battle he wasn't going to win so he didn't bother dragging his feet.</p><p>"I'm tired," Dean told the wall opposite his bed. There was not going to be a response, and Dean knew that, of course, but talking to himself was a habit he had since he was six and it didn't look like it was stopping some eleven years later.</p><p>Dean swiped his phone from its charging port on his bedside table. After collecting a passable outfit for his first day back, Dean shuffled into the bathroom for a shower.</p><p>"Door unlocked and cracked, please!" Dean's father called out.</p><p>"I know, dad!" Dean yelled back. He chuckled, silently appreciating the fact that at least one person worried about his wellbeing.</p><p>Aside from the court-ordered community service and therapy, Dean and his dad agreed to a few new house rules after it was time for Ambrose to return home: no locking doors, leave his backpack by the kitchen door after school, no friends over after nine PM, and curfew started when the sun set. Dean inwardly scoffed at the thought of stricter rules being enforced, but he didn't argue for the sake of his dad.</p><p>Dean gradually sauntered into the kitchen at quarter after seven. Steven, Dean's father, was standing at the kitchen counter with his phone in his hands. Dean was a spitting image of his dad, but only in terms of facial structure and eye color; Dean was a few inches taller and kept his hair longer and unkempt.</p><p>"Mornin'," Steven greeted his son, keeping his eyes on his phone. "How you feelin'?"</p><p>"Tired," Dean chuckled. "I think I have the flu or somethin'. Maybe you can call me in sick."</p><p>Steven chuckled dryly. "No, no I can't. Not today, anyway."</p><p>Dean pulled a cereal box down from the cupboard. "I know, dad. I was just kidding."</p><p>Ambrose poured himself breakfast and took a seat at the kitchen counter. Steven set his phone to the side and started putting the combination into a locked cabinet above the stove. This particular cubby housed Dean's medication. Following the incident that nearly ruined Dean's life, Steven locked his son's medication away to ensure a follow-up problem would never happen.</p><p>"Antidepressants, ADHD meds, and your anti-anxiety pills," Steven announced, placing the correct dosage of each medication into a paper dixie cup.</p><p>"Correct amount?" Dean asked.</p><p>Steven recounted everything. "Yep. Everything's right."</p><p>"You checked my bag for contraband?" Dean asked.</p><p>Steven chuckled. "I did. Everything's shipshape."</p><p>Dean threw back the cup and sipped quickly at his bowl of milk. Steven checked to make sure Dean took each pill then threw away the cup when he was satisfied.</p><p>Dean sighed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"About what?" Steven asked.</p><p>"Making you do all this dumb shit for me," Dean muttered, shaking his head at himself.</p><p>Steven managed a weak smile. "I'm just looking out for you, Dean. You know I love you, right?"</p><p>Dean nodded. "Of course. Love you too."</p><p>A few weeks prior, Dean attempted to down an over recommended amount of his prescribed medication in an attempt to take his own life. That day happened to be the day that Steven decided to come home early from work. Finding his son spasming and vomiting on the kitchen floor may have not been the way he wanted to spend his lunch break, but Steven thanked his luckiest stars he went with his gut and went home early that day.</p><p>"You know it wasn't your fault, right?" Dean asked. "It had nothing to do with you or mom or any of that shit."</p><p>Steven sighed. "You keep saying that, but I'm sure there was something I could've done."</p><p>Dean dropped his head, mentally cursing himself for hurting his dad. Ever since Dean's mother took off without so much as a note, Steven raised Dean on his own while balancing a full-time job. Dean's only memory of his mother involved verbal and physical abuse that would then escalate to a screaming match with his father. Steven blamed himself and Dean wished he could figure out a way to stop his dad from taking that burden. Dean thought himself as the one in the wrong because it might as well been his fault, but he didn't tell his dad he felt that way.</p><p>Dean checked the stove clock: 7:30 AM.</p><p>"I gotta get goin'," Dean stated.</p><p>"I'll drive you," Steven offered.</p><p>"You don't gotta do that. I can walk with Becky."</p><p>"I know," Steven fetched his keys from the top of the fridge. "But I'll save you the walk for today."</p><p>"Thanks," Dean said, smiling outwardly to show his appreciation for the small gesture.</p>
<hr/><p>High School; Perhaps the only invention more annoying than the alarm clock. Twelve hundred adolescents packed into an asbestos-lined brick building older than most of the student's ages combined with air conditioning only covering the newer sections just sounded like a ticking time bomb waiting for its countdown to complete so it could leave a trail of destruction in its wake.</p><p>The school year already started in August. It now being early November, Dean missed a few weeks of classes while he was in the hospital recovering from his overdose. Thanks to the "generosity" of Titan City High School's teaching staff, Dean was able to catch up with his course work online so he wasn't far behind when he returned.</p><p>Dean thanked his dad again for giving him a ride. Stepping outside the comforting security of a 2006 Dodge Grand Caravan into the brutal wasteland that was a small-town high school seemed like a suicide mission to the uninitiated, but Dean was ready for the worst.</p><p>Keeping his head low and his stride quick, Dean carried himself as fast as his beaten up New Balances would allow. To no real surprise, he caught a few wandering gazes from several students during the journey up the concrete path to the stone building. Dean knew they had a million questions, but he didn't feel like answering any of them any time soon.</p><p>Dean followed the linoleum paved hallways like a depressingly familiar treasure map guiding him to buried treasure, or in this case, Dean's locker. Still striding through the Senior Hallway like he didn't notice three dozen pairs of eyes on his back, Dean felt a little relief when he spotted his locker and the lack of people standing around it.</p><p>Like muscle memory, Dean spun the tumbler to the correct sequence of numbers, before popping open the skinny metal door.</p><p>"Nobody touched shit," Dean whispered to the inside of the locker. "Good. It's my shit anyway."</p><p>Dean slipped his backpack off his shoulders. The only thing he had in his bag was the school supplies he brought home before his stint in the hospital. Dean unpacked, taking time to stack his notebooks, textbooks, and pencils the exact way he liked them.</p><p>Dean felt a presence nearing his side. He didn't have to check to know who it was; He knew this particular person too well by now to not know who they were.</p><p>"What?" Dean asked, keeping himself busy with his organizing.</p><p>"Uh, hi," Seth Rollins, an old friend of Dean's, greeted the other boy with a gentle smirk.</p><p>Dean gave Seth a once over. "Do you need anything?"</p><p>Seth chuckled dryly. "Dude, seriously...?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are you still pissed?" Seth asked, his tone showing that he was far more worried than anything else.</p><p>"About you not visiting me on my death bed or the other thing?" Dean's voice remained deadpan and emotionless; It scared Seth how calm Dean was at this moment.</p><p>"I wanted to," Seth assured.</p><p>"But you didn't," Dean shot back calmly.</p><p>Seth sighed. "My dad-"</p><p>"Oh, sure, Daddy Rollins," Dean cut in. "The biggest tree-hugging hippie I've ever met would be so upset that his baby boy went and visited his dying friend in the hospital..." he paused to slam his locker. "That's what Ron still thinks I am, right? Your friend?"</p><p>Seth lowered his head. "I missed you. A lot."</p><p>"Shit, you say that any louder and someone might hear." Dean snapped back.</p><p>Dean started to walk away; Seth followed close to his side.</p><p>Seth struggled to formulate his next sentence. "Look, Dean... I'm... I'm not..."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you are."</p><p>"Then so are you," Seth accused.</p><p>Dean stopped walking. "No... I'm not."</p><p>"What's the difference then?" Seth questioned, finding himself a little annoyed by Dean's attitude.</p><p>Dean shrugged. "Simple. Sex with girls? Awesome. Sex with you? Also awesome. We could put both together and have a fucking <em>fiesta</em> but you get squeamish around tits."</p><p>Dean started to walk away again; Seth stepped quickly to keep pace with the other boy.</p><p>"No, I don't," Seth said.</p><p>"Name a pair of tits you've seen in the last year," Dean challenged.</p><p>Seth opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>Dean spoke up. "Not counting your step-sister, you freak."</p><p>Seth grew quiet.</p><p>Dean shook his head. "Jesus Christ. You might as well ask Bayley to show 'em to you just so you stop being a little bitch."</p><p>Dean ducked into the bathroom; Seth followed him inside.</p><p>"I gotta piss!" Dean exclaimed.</p><p>"Ok, then shut up for two seconds and listen to me!" Seth fired back.</p><p>Dean stepped in front of a urinal to do his business. "Go ahead..."</p><p>Seth thought for a moment. He sighed before speaking. "I... Dude, I care about you. I know I don't always show it, but I do. It killed me every day when I didn't come to see you. I woke up every fuckin' morning and worried about my mom or my dad telling me you died. I fuckin' prayed for you, man."</p><p>Dean furrowed his brow. "Why?"</p><p>"I dunno. I was worried. I didn't know if you were gonna make it."</p><p>Dean finished up and moved to the sink to wash his hands.</p><p>"Dean, please?" Seth begged, lowering his voice to hardly above a whisper. "I... If you break up with me, it might kill me."</p><p>Dean snickered. "You'd get off too easy if we broke up."</p><p>Seth watched Dean tear some paper towels from a dispenser. "You won't?" Rollins asked.</p><p>Dean sighed. "Look, man. I'm so fucking pissed that you didn't have the balls to visit me. Saying your dad wouldn't let you is fucking bullshit and you know it is."</p><p>"He wouldn't let me visit because of the trial," Seth revealed.</p><p>Dean, chewing his tongue to keep his anger down, tossed his used paper towel into the garbage.</p><p>Seth continued. "I mean, it's not like you tell anyone we're together."</p><p>"Nobody asks," Dean stated in his defense. "If they don't ask, fuck 'em. You just make shit up whenever we hang out."</p><p>"I tell people," Seth said.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Bayley and Becky."</p><p>"Fucking Becky?" Dean laughed. "Seth, of all people..."</p><p>"What about Bayley?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Lemme guess... a big hug and she made you chocolate chip pancakes?"</p><p>Seth dropped his head. "They were strawberry and cinnamon."</p><p>Dean said, "I have a lot of shit to deal with right now. I don't need this not working to be one of them, ok? Can you at least not act like a fucking goon when I try to walk next to you?"</p><p>Seth nodded. "Yeah, man. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Kiss on it?"</p><p>Seth grinned. "Dude, no."</p><p>Dean titled his head, smiling brightly. "Why? What's wrong? You too chicken shit?"</p><p>Seth slid a hand around Dean's shoulder and pulled him close. Dean hadn't kissed Seth in some weeks before this; Feeling the brain-numbing euphoria of Seth's intoxicating lips pressing and pulling against his took Dean's breath away. The fact that they were in the boy's bathroom at school didn't even faze either of the young men. Seth felt guilty after weeks of neglecting Dean, but couldn't be more thrilled that he was alright and back by his side; Dean was scratching his fingers over Seth's side, making the other boy jump and squirm while he chuckled into their kiss.</p><p>Dean parted for air. "You still can't kiss for shit." He quipped, adding a quick peck to Seth's chin.</p><p>Rollins grinned, eyeing a certain 'excited' part of his boyfriend pressing into his thigh. "Yeah? Feels like someone enjoyed it."</p><p>"Didn't say I hated it."</p><p>Seth checked his phone. "We still have a little bit before class... my car is parked in the shade. Maybe we could-"</p><p>The bathroom door opened. Seth took a giant step back from Dean. Ambrose took notice, feeling a lump in the back of his throat tighten.</p><p>"Well, holy fuck," sounded the voice of someone Dean did not want to deal with right now. "Seems like we stumbled upon the wrong fag parade, boys."</p><p>Dean didn't hate a lot of things in the world; He figured out a long time ago that life was too short for hatred. But he made a few exceptions, especially with this group of assholes.</p><p>"I'm a fag, Cole?" Dean chuckled. "Dude, you hang out with three other dudes. You call one of 'em 'Roddy', for fucks sake."</p><p>Roderick stepped forward. "What's wrong with my nickname, queer boy?"</p><p>"Queer boy?" Dean repeated. He tutted his tongue sarcastically. "I didn't realize kindergarten let out this early."</p><p>Adam sneered, "Well, a lot's changed since you tried to pussy out, Ambrose."</p><p>Now Seth stepped up. "You wanna fuckin' take this outside?"</p><p>"Who?" Adam snickered. "You and Dickless? Shit, I'd almost enjoy it too much. Course, you two would love to see me excited, right?"</p><p>The bathroom door opened again.</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>Adam's group of cronies spun around. A fiery-haired Irishwoman, with a molting hot expression that matched her hair, balled her fists at her side. Directly to the girl's side was an equally furious looking boy, who had a dead stare locked on the leader of the group of bullies.</p><p>Adam spoke up. "Becky... this is the boy's room..."</p><p>Becky nodded stiffly. "Aye. And you'll be in the wrong room too after I tear yer cock and stones off!"</p><p>"Fucking dyke," Kyle (one of Adam's friends) muttered under his breath.</p><p>Becky's friend stepped forward. "The fook you call 'er?"</p><p>"Guys, let's go," Adam told his friends. "This fag parade ain't worth it."</p><p>Becky chased the boys away with heated words. Bobby (the last of the four) turned back to say something, but Becky kicked a nearby trash can and scared him away.</p><p>"Becky Lynch, this is the men's room!" Dean exclaimed.</p><p>Becky rushed to Dean and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Good to see you too, lad."</p><p>Finn, Becky's fraternal twin brother, slapped a hand over Dean's shoulder. "Welcome back, Dean."</p><p>"Thanks, Finn," Dean mumbled into Becky's leather jacket. "I'm glad at least some people missed me."</p><p>"We are all ya need, lad," Becky assured, pecking Dean on the cheek as she broke the hug. "How are ya feelin'? Do I need to kill some people tonight?"</p><p>Dean shook his head. "I'm fine, Bex. Seriously though, why are you in here?"</p><p>Becky shrugged. "Line fer the ladies' room was too long."</p><p>"Yeah, fair enough," Dean commented.</p><p>"Don' go anywhere," Becky headed for an empty stall. "We're takin' a walk before class."</p><p>Dean turned to Becky's brother. "She calls the shots now, eh?"</p><p>"When isn't she?" Finn asked, baiting a chuckle from Dean.</p>
<hr/><p>Following a decent morning, the school day didn't take as long to conclude as Dean remembered. He did extra effort to ignore all lingering stares and any passerby he saw whispering to their friends when he happened to be in the immediate area; To be fair, they might not have been looking or talking about Dean and it was only his anxiety trying to gain control.</p><p>Dean didn't live far from the school. The entire journey took a minimum of fifteen minutes if he didn't meander away from the usual path. Becky and Finn lived up the street from Ambrose, so he at least had people to make small talk with during the brief jaunt.</p><p>Dean bid farewell to his friends when they reached his house. The tired young man dropped his backpack by the front door as his father wanted.</p><p>"Dad?" Dean asked, moving into the kitchen.</p><p>Steven looked up from his laptop. "Hey, bud. How was school?"</p><p>Dean shrugged. "A huge fucking pain in the ass, but you know how it is."</p><p>Steven nodded. "Good to hear, Dean. Just give me two seconds and I'll look through your bag."</p><p>Dean ventured around the kitchen to fix himself a snack. He settled on a bottle of Gatorade and a snack-size bag of pretzels. As Dean started to dig into his snack, he lifted himself on the counter to take a seat.</p><p>"Whatcha doin'?" Dean asked.</p><p>Steven sighed. "Bills. Little behind on water, but I'll manage. Might not have internet for a few weeks."</p><p>Dean chuckled. "Too bad the feds took all my cash, eh? We could upgrade to four Netflix screens just for the hell of it."</p><p>Steven's head slowly bowed. Dean's heart hit his shoes.</p><p>"Dad, I was kidding," Ambrose quickly spoke up. "I-I didn't mean that."</p><p>Steven closed his computer with another distressed deep exhale.</p><p>"I know, Dean," Steven sounded, turning around to face his son. "Um, your counselor called to remind you of your appointment tomorrow. Do you remember where to go?"</p><p>Dean nodded. "Block and a half from school. I'll be home as soon as I'm done."</p><p>"Good..." Steven trailed off, looking like he was lost in his thoughts.</p><p>Dean cleared his throat. "I saw a few help wanted signs on the way here. Maybe I can pick somethin' up after school to help out a little. Maybe not water and power, but internet and TV streaming and that stuff."</p><p>Steven shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Dean..."</p><p>"A real job," Dean added. "Like, four-oh-one-kay and taxes and social security, ya know?"</p><p>Steven grinned. "I understand what you mean, son. It's just... with what just happened..."</p><p>"You don't think they'll hire me?" Dean asked. He shrugged. "Everyone in this town is always preaching about second chances and helping your neighbor. You gotta think one of 'em will go through with that, right?"</p><p>"Like who?" Steven asked.</p><p>Dean thought for a moment, then spoke. "Finn and Becky's dad always needs help at their shop? Maybe he needs someone to sweep and shit. Worst case scenario, I flip burgers. Even that stupid clown would hire someone like me."</p><p>"Ok," Steven nodded. "How about you start looking tomorrow, ok? Just focus on your homework right now. I'll check your bag."</p><p>"Sure, Dad," Dean said, a pure sense of excitement in his chest for the first time in a while.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean's homework assignment for the week was mainly reading from textbooks and taking notes or filling out a packet. Knowing he could talk his way around it or half-ass it and get a "C", Dean instead surfed the web on his laptop. Dean listened to his favorite kinds of music through a pair of earbuds, but kept the right one out just in case his dad called for him or his phone rang.</p><p>Dean's lips were pursed together in a tight frown. He searched his name and came across several news articles about his trial and probation. He didn't mind the news media covering his case, but what Dean didn't know was that people could log into their social media accounts to leave comments on the bottom.</p><p>To say the least, not everyone in Titan City was on Dean's side. A lot of parents, some of whom he knew his entire life, had a nasty opinion when it came to the wayward Ambrose.</p><p>
  <em>This kid is a fucking loser</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who the hell would give drugs to children?! Have this menace expelled immediately!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Throw him in jail! Throw the key into space!</em>
</p><p>"Damn," Dean muttered to himself, finding the various opinions equal parts hurtful and hilarious.</p><p>Dean clicked on a video of a newswoman; It had to do with his arrest, but Ambrose hadn't seen it yet.</p><p>"...his arrest early Tuesday afternoon while he was still in the hospital following a drug overdose. Authorities are not sure if both cases are connected, but they did find several prescription bottles in Ambrose's vehicle. Several witnesses have come forward to testify against the young man, but names have not been given at this time. I'm Charly Caruso with Titan City Channel Nine..."</p><p>Dean sighed heavily. "Of all the bullshit they can say right now..."</p><p>Something hit Dean in the leg. Ambrose lowered his laptop's screen and rolled his leg over; A bag of Cheetos sat next to his knee. Standing in the doorway, a plastic grocery bag in hand, Seth Rollins bore an expression that Dean could safely guess was "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey," Dean set his computer to the side. "Thanks for getting me regular instead of that Flaming Hot bullshit."</p><p>Seth shuffled up to Dean's bed. "Got you some strawberry milk too. And that keto coffee you like."</p><p>Dean raised both eyebrows skeptically. "What is this for?"</p><p>Seth sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for being an asshole. I... should've just stood up to my dad and came to see you."</p><p>Dean licked his lips in an attempt to hide a smile. "Man, it's not that big a deal. You gotta do what's best for you sometimes."</p><p>Seth chuckled nervously. "Funny you should say that..."</p><p>"Why?" Dean pressed, letting Seth caress his fingers in the palm of his hand.</p><p>Seth lazily dragged his thumb over Dean's knuckles. "I told 'em..."</p><p>Dean pressed his brow together. "Told them what?"</p><p>"Ya know..."</p><p>"Dude, if you can't say it in front of me, I'll never believe you."</p><p>Seth smirked. "You're an asshole, man."</p><p>"Well, yeah. One of us has to be. We're like yin and yang, ya know? I feel like I've told you that before."</p><p>Dean moved over on his bed to let Seth lay back. Dean rested his left hand behind his head, then slid the digits on his right through Seth's.</p><p>Seth began again. "I told Bay I was going to tell them first. I forgot she can't keep a secret if her freakin' life depended on it. Dad figured out something was up cuz Bayley kept giggling. Then Mariana asked Bayley what was going on... then I told them you and I were dating."</p><p>"'Were'?" Dean repeated with a smirk. "Is the Cheetos and milk supposed to soften the blow?"</p><p>"Are," Seth corrected. He sighed. "Mariana was pretty shocked about the whole thing... uh, my dad didn't take it too well. He said he didn't understand what I was telling him."</p><p>Dean lifted his brow. "Oh, shit..."</p><p>Seth shrugged. "So I straight up told him that I'm gay..."</p><p>Dean chuckled. "Straight up?"</p><p>"Straight up," Seth confirmed. "So, I might get disowned-"</p><p>Dean rolled over his boyfriend, laying chest to chest. Before Seth could get a word out, he was deep in a heated make-out session with Dean. Ambrose straddled Seth's lap, keeping Rollins pinned to the bed. Seth raked his fingers through Dean's hair, tugging and pulling each time the other boy nipped at his bottom lip or flicked their tongues together.</p><p>Dean pushed back. "You have no idea what that means to me. Seriously."</p><p>"I know," Seth replied, raking a hand through Dean's hair. "I love you, Dean. I should've done this sooner."</p><p>Dean's eyes misted with tears of joy. "You love me?"</p><p>Seth nodded. "Yeah, man. I always have."</p><p>Dean pecked Seth's lips again, drawing the kiss out as long as he could. Seth knew there were other plans on Dean's mind, but he was still a little startled when Ambrose started to forcefully work his way into Seth's jeans.</p>
<hr/><p>Seth stared at the ceiling, slowly getting his breath back. Dean crawled out of bed to stretch out the cramp growing in his leg.</p><p>"Can I sleep over?" Seth asked.</p><p>Dean licked his lips. "If my dad says yeah then of course. You don't think your dad is cool with it yet?"</p><p>Seth shook his head. "I have no idea. But I'm gonna give him his space anyway."</p><p>Dean redressed himself in comfier clothes; He borrowed Seth an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts.</p><p>Dean collected his and Seth's clothes and dropped them in a hamper.</p><p>"Did you mean that?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"What?" Seth asked, stealing a few sips from Dean's milk.</p><p>Dean kept facing the wall, unprepared to face Seth if he changed his mind. "When, uh, you said you loved me. You meant that?"</p><p>"More than anything," Seth assured with a grin.</p><p>Dean chuckled to hide the fact that a few tears were trickling down his cheeks. "Cool... that's cool..."</p><p>"Did you mean it?" Seth asked.</p><p>Dean smirked. "A hundred percent, babe."</p><p>"Hey, look at you. You're doing it now too."</p><p>Dean turned and gave his lover a wink. "How about we go see what dad's making for dinner and talk him into letting you spend the night?"</p><p>Seth joined his boyfriend at the door. "Only if we can share a bed... does your dad know we're dating?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Seth's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"Dude, my dad's my best friend. I tell him everything." Dean chuckled. "Don't let your mouth hang like that, babe. Don't know what might fly in there."</p><p>Seth, rolling his eyes and shaking his head with a smile, followed Dean into the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Leaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean wasn't much of a romantic kind of person. He hated the idea of Valentine's Day, dinner dates, and anything that resembled any kind of flower. Dean's ideal type of 'date' was catching a movie, then sharing a pizza at the greasiest local hang out spot in town, then, maybe, if Dean was lucky enough, he'd get a little 'reward' for his efforts. Everyone's perception of what a date would be like was beyond Dean's capabilities or patience.</p><p>As Dean stirred awake, the annoying hymns of chirping flying feathered demons outside his window singing an infuriating tune giving him a headache, he recalled a dream he'd been having throughout the night. Dean didn't know who he was dreaming of, but the distorted face and disembodied voice of the woman he was with had been less than pleased with his troubled past and the steak dinner he ordered for the two of them. Dean's consciousness pulled him out of the dream when the woman breathed a low giggle and asked for a 'hook-up', and not the kind that required Dean to lose a few layers of clothing.</p><p>Dean's left index and forefinger found his eyes, lightly rubbing away the sleep and dreariness that came with waking up suddenly. Dean moved to stretch his back but stopped just before it was too late so he didn't wake his boyfriend. Seth was still dead asleep, using Dean's upper pectoral as a pillow with his well-defined calves wrapped around Dean's right leg.</p><p>Seth mumbled in his sleep. Dean grinned to himself, finding his current situation the best he'd been in several weeks. After everything with the trial and Dean's near pre-mature meeting with the Grim Reaper, Ambrose found it nothing short of amazing that Seth still adored him. Even though he didn't visit or call while Dean was in the hospital, Seth deserved the best in the world. He really did.</p><p>Dean thought about his dream. He found it ironically humorous that when he spent the night with Seth he dreamt of women, but if he spent the night with a girl or met up with one for a 'hook up' (the sexual kind this time) he would later dream about the boy currently snoring up a storm. Dean also thought it was funny that he was taking the girl out to a 'proper' date when that wasn't his thing at all.</p><p>"Maybe it's time to turn a new leaf, eh?" Dean muttered across the room at the wall like someone was there. "I got another chance at life, maybe it wouldn't kill me to take Seth somewhere that doesn't serve 'all you can eat' mozz sticks. After I get a job, anyway."</p><p>Seth grumbled under his breath. "What'd you say?" His voice was low and raspy as his warm breath brushed against Dean's chest.</p><p>Dean grinned. "I said, your morning wood is hard enough to cut diamonds."</p><p>Seth rolled over, taking the covers with him. Dean lay, bare and cold with only his tattered briefs to keep him warm, until he rolled over to spoon his boyfriend and steal some of the blankets back.</p><p>"We have to get ready, Seth," Dean lightly reminded, pecking the back of Seth's neck as he spoke.</p><p>"Don't remind me," Seth glanced over his shoulder. "Since when are you a morning person? I usually have to drag you out of bed."</p><p>Dean shrugged a shoulder. "Dunno. Had a weird dream. Some chick was asking me for pills and started bitching about my record."</p><p>"Sounds normal," Seth mumbled with his face hidden by the quilt.</p><p>Dean really did want to get moving before his dad called for him. Steven was more than accepting of his son's relationship with Seth, but Dean didn't want his dad coming into his room while he and Seth were barely clothed and cuddling under the sheets.</p><p>Dean lightly dragged his fingertips along Seth's ribcage. Seth jolted slightly, prompting Dean to chuckle. Rollins moved Dean's hand away, but Ambrose placed his palm against Seth's stomach right away.</p><p>"You have first period off, right?" Dean asked.</p><p>"I have the same schedule you do, dude," Seth replied irritably, though it was because he was still half-asleep.</p><p>"You wanna go get breakfast somewhere?" Dean questioned, tensing up at the idea that Seth would reject him.</p><p>"If I say yes will you let me sleep?" Seth fired back.</p><p>Dean kissed Seth's cheek. "I'm serious."</p><p>Seth peeked over his shoulder, then rolled back around to face Dean. Seth opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut in with a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>Seth furrowed his brow. "What's gotten into you? You're like... happy."</p><p>Dean smirked. "Do I need a reason to take you out? It's just breakfast. You don't have to hold my hand or sit at the same table as me if you don't want."</p><p>"No, it's just you were really stressed yesterday. Now you're up before me and tickling me-"</p><p>"I know and it feels weird to me too," Dean cut in. "But I had a weird dream and I really think it's time I treat you right. I know we hang out and sometimes you like to do funny things to my wiener, but I think there's more to us than sex."</p><p>Seth chuckled at 'wiener'. "That's it? You just decided overnight that you want to be all mushy and shit?"</p><p>"We'll talk about it more at Vega's," Dean pulled himself out of bed. He went around his room collecting an outfit for the day as he continued speaking. "Right now, I'm going to take a shower. You're more than welcome to take one after me. Don't use all the hot water or my dad will flip his shit. Did you bring clothes?"</p><p>Seth nodded. "In my bag."</p><p>"Cool," Dean leaned over his bed, locking lips with Seth for a few heartbeats. "Be back in a bit, babe."</p><p>Ambrose ruffled his fingers through Seth's hair when he pulled back. Rollins, a loss for words, had the sneaking suspicion his boyfriend wasn't being a hundred percent truthful about his new behavior or that dream he briefly mentioned.</p><hr/><p>Unbeknownst to a lot of people, Becky and Finn were fraternal twin siblings that were practically inseparable since they were born. The difference between them besides gender and most outer appearances were their respective surnames; Becky was 'Lynch' while Finn was 'Balor'. Their parents divorced right around the time they were six, which resulted in Becky living with her mother for a few years and changing her name to her mother's maiden name. Shortly before Becky and Finn started middle school, their mother passed away and both twins were reunited and became as inseparable as ever all over again.</p><p>Becky's fiery head of hair fell into its naturally curly state, the Irishwoman herself shaking her head lightly to dry her hair a little faster.</p><p>"'Ello, good lookin'," Becky greeted herself, admiring herself in the mirror while she continued her routine.</p><p>
  <em>KNOCK KNOCK</em>
</p><p>"Are ya done, lass?" Finn called from the hallway, rapidly thudding his knuckles against the bathroom door.</p><p>Becky stared at her mismatched pair of underwear, then at the toothbrush still in her hand that she hadn't used yet.</p><p>"Jus' about!" Becky yelled back, wide-eyed, and realizing she had half the time now to get ready.</p><p>Just as Finn was at his wit's end, the lock popped on the bathroom door. Becky, clad in her signature leather jacket/band tee combo with a ratty pair of jeans and high top sneakers, stepped into the hallway with her toothbrush stuck out of her mouth.</p><p>"Good mornin', baby brother," Becky quipped, grinning through the toothpaste still stuck on her teeth. Though Becky was hardly five minutes older than her twin, she still referred to him as 'baby brother' just to get under his skin.</p><p>"Yer shite at keepin' time, Bex," Finn growled, stepping past his sister in the bathroom.</p><p>"Luv ya too!" Becky shot back as the door slammed.</p><p>"NO SLAMMIN' DOORS!" Boomed a voice from downstairs.</p><p>"Sorry!" Becky and Finn (who was still in the bathroom) yelled back, an instinctive reaction whenever their father caught them fighting or doing something he wouldn't particularly like.</p><p>Becky slipped into her bedroom across the hall. She continued brushing her teeth as she collected her textbooks and anything she may need for the school day. Becky dropped her schoolbag near the door, then plopped herself in her rolly desk chair. With a bottle of water in hand, Becky rolled to her bedroom window, threw it open, then spat her toothpaste into the bushes below. Becky rinsed her mouth with the bottle of water and spat that out down the side of the house.</p><p>Becky glanced up. Just across a small gap was the next house over. More importantly, directly across from Becky's window was the neighbor's daughter's bedroom. The girl, a stunning blonde that attended the same school as Becky and Finn, oftentimes left her curtains open for any peeping Tom or Jane to watch her undress during the night. Becky shamefully recalled catching glimpses of her classmate while she changed and diving out of sight before getting spotted. Becky tried to justify her intrusion with the excuse "if she doesn't want people to look, then she should keep her blinds closed." Though not entirely fair, Becky couldn't help her wandering eyes from checking just in case.</p><p>This time, instead of the slender blonde teen in her underwear or her bare back to the glass, Becky found her neighbor's emerald green eyes staring back at her with a cocked eyebrow and a confused chuckle.</p><p>"Do you always brush your teeth out your window?" The gorgeous creature asked, leaning herself out her window to make her voice better heard.</p><p>"From time ta time," Becky replied, quickly pulling her toothbrush from her mouth once she realized she still had it between her teeth.</p><p>Becky's neighbor smirked, then raised both eyebrows. "Oh, quick question. Did you get the Chem notes from yesterday? I had to leave early for the volleyball game."</p><p>Becky waved her Chemistry notebook. "All here. Feel free ta mooch offa me again."</p><p>"You're the best, Bex," with that, the blonde beauty closed her window and walked out of view.</p><p>Becky hadn't realized she stopped breathing until Finn set his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump in her seat.</p><p>"Flirtin' with Charlotte again?" Finn teased.</p><p>Becky rolled her eyes. "Not flirtin'. She needs ma Chem notes."</p><p>Becky headed for the door. Finn chuckled after his sister.</p><p>"Is that what they call it now?" He called, laughing a little harder when Becky threw him a middle finger over her shoulder.</p><hr/><p><em>Casa De Vega's</em>, though not the nicest place to enjoy a warm, tasty breakfast, did its purpose of being one of the more popular hangout spots for high school seniors and some of the community college students.</p><p>Vega's was one of the few public places Dean felt comfortable enough to show his face after everything. He knew the owners and their daughter well and he felt they wouldn't badger him with questions or show any rude behavior towards him or Seth.</p><p>"You gonna be ok?" Seth asked, parking his prized '67 Impala in an empty parking stall.</p><p>Dean slid his sunglasses to his forehead. "What do you mean? I'm hungry."</p><p>"Yeah, but..." Seth struggled to find the right words to get his point across without offending Dean. "Like... ya know..."</p><p>"I don't. Spit it out." Dean realized his choice of words and snickered childishly. "I know you don't usually, but seriously."</p><p>Seth lightly shook his head. "Never mind. You're still as annoying as you used to be."</p><p>"Aww, babe, thank you," Dean chuckled.</p><p>Both boys ventured across the front lawn of the popular diner. Seth found it mildly strange that Dean didn't try holding his hand or tried for a kiss on the cheek. In fact, Dean kept a good arm's length away from Seth but kept pace with him. Seth furrowed his brow, but Dean hadn't noticed him looking.</p><p>Dean stepped into the familiar surrounding. It'd been a while since he'd had the chance of coming to Vega's, but the place was hardly any different than the way he remembered it. Dean inhaled deeply, a mix of bacon and eggs lingering in the air. It surely didn't smell any different than the last time. The few tables occupied with customers didn't throw Dean or Seth any dirty looks. In fact, hardly anybody gave them any attention when they entered the room.</p><p>Seth and Dean slid into their usual booth towards the back of the restaurant. Dean couldn't help himself from fiddling with the small packets of sweetener and salt. Seth rolled his eyes, finding Dean's more juvenile ticks equal parts ridiculous and adorable.</p><p>"You ok?" Seth asked again.</p><p>Dean rapidly tapped his right middle finger against the surface of the table. "Yeah, why?" He asked, only realizing his leg was bouncing when Seth nudged him under the table.</p><p>"Dude, you look like what social anxiety would look like if it were a person," Seth said.</p><p>Dean shrugged. "Meds must not've kicked in yet. No biggie. Just need some OJ and pancakes."</p><p>Seth could safely guess Dean was anxious because he was out in public while his previous lawful infractions were still fresh in everyone's minds. Then again, knowing how stubborn his boyfriend was, Seth knew that if things were too stressful that Dean wouldn't bother trying, which meant Dean either forced himself to be here or he wanted to be here. But if he wanted to be there, he wouldn't be shaking like a leaf.</p><p>"I also noticed you didn't try holding my hand or anything," Seth mentioned, trying to make it sound like casual small talk instead of him pointing out Dean's odd behavior.</p><p>"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I know you aren't really 'out' with people yet, so I'm not gonna make you do shit you don't wanna," said Dean, who was flagging down the waitress with a grin and a head nod.</p><p>The waitress, a short Latina woman with dark hair and mocha-shaded skin, flashed a toothy, bright smile when she approached the two young boys.</p><p>"Dean Ambrose? Welcome back," the girl cooed, her voice lightly sprinkled with a New York accent.</p><p>"Zelina Vega," Dean drew out the woman's name, his eyes scanning over her figure. "It's been a while, right? How are things?"</p><p>"Boring without you, <em>chico,"</em> Zelina shifted her gaze to Seth. "Seth. Good to see you too. How's my best bud Bayley?"</p><p>"She's fine. Really excited to start working here soon," Seth replied. He liked Zelina about as much as he liked being chastised for his relationship with Dean; As in, not at all. He wasn't really sure what started his hate for the woman, but every time she flirted with Dean it just made Seth dislike her more and more.</p><p>"Remember my usual?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Sure do," Zelina spoke as she scribbled on her notepad. "Orange juice, three pancakes, extra crispy bacon, and two eggs over-easy. And Seth?"</p><p>"The same," Seth replied flatly, inwardly rolling his eyes.</p><p>Zelina walked away. Dean turned back to his partner, who was staring a hole in the back of the waitress' head.</p><p>"Frowning causes premature wrinkling, Seth," Dean teased. "I thought you were over that whole thing with Zelina."</p><p>Seth shook his head. "I just don't like that you and her hooked up once."</p><p>"Three freakin' years ago," Dean stated with a chuckle. "It was a few kisses."</p><p>"You got to second base," Seth added. "That's what you said, man. It's... I dunno. Forget it."</p><p>Dean felt the knot in his chest tighten. He'd already been a little nervous about going out into the public, but seeing Seth upset with him was far worse than the unwanted opinion of a few locals.</p><p>"Hey," Dean made sure Seth kept eye contact with him as he spoke. "I'm over her. The way I talk to her has nothing to do with us. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright," Seth sighed. "I shouldn't be on your case about it."</p><p>Dean still read the frustration in Seth's eyes. He felt numb. Dean didn't like feeling numb. Seth wasn't aware that the boy sitting across from him was in the early stages of an anxiety attack until Dean started fiddling with his silverware.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Seth asked.</p><p>Dean smiled weakly, unsuccessfully putting on a brave front. "I'm sorry I'm a piece of shit."</p><p>Seth lowered his voice. "Babe, you're not a piece of shit. You're overthinking things again."</p><p>Dean chuckled dryly; His leg started bouncing a hundred miles an hour. "I know I am. I can't exactly help it."</p><p>Seth checked his surroundings. When he was sure no one was watching, he slid his hand into Dean's. Dean's heart dropped for a moment. Dean didn't like romantic bullshit, but Seth was even less openly affectionate. The kiss in the boy's room the day prior was a bold step, if not a miracle. Seth lightly holding Dean's hand made the more troubled of the two boys click his tongue and lightly shake his head.</p><p>"Breathe," Seth instructed. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"I know," Dean muttered.</p><p>Seth tried restarting the conversation he tried having before Zelina interrupted. "How come yesterday you wanted me to be more honest about us but today you're giving me space and telling me I can take my time coming out?"</p><p>Dean exhaled sharply. "I... it's stupid."</p><p>"What is it?" Seth asked.</p><p>Before Seth answered, Zelina returned with their drinks. Rollins pulled his hand away, which Dean took notice of but didn't say anything about. Zelina flashed Ambrose a smile, then went about her way. Seth waited for the waitress to walk out of earshot, then turned back to Dean.</p><p>"Tell me," Seth asked.</p><p>Dean scratched the slight stubble on his chin. "It's about my dream. It... I was out with a girl. We were at this nice dinner and she asked me to hook her up. And it made me realize you and I don't really do much besides hanging out at my house and screwing. Even before I was in the hospital, we didn't really go out that much."</p><p>"I'm fine with that," Seth admitted.</p><p>Dean nodded "Yeah, but you deserve more than that. You don't have to tell everyone we're together, but I want to start treating you better."</p><p>Seth chewed his bottom lip to conceal a smile. "You know I'm not super sappy like that, right? I don't want you to pamper me and shit."</p><p>"I meant like, a movie or a place other than Spicolli's for dinner," Dean clarified.</p><p>"Spicolli's rocks though," said Seth, this time letting his smile show.</p><p>Dean chuckled, feeling his stress lower. "Have you been there since the last time we went?"</p><p>"Of course not. That's our spot. I can't go without you," Seth replied.</p><p>Dean's gaze softened, almost like he was finally relaxing. "If you're trying to get head before AP Chem..."</p><p>"I'm not..." Seth assured with a laugh. "Who was the girl in your dream? I'm kinda jealous now."</p><p>Dean's smile faded just as quickly as it arrived. "Uh... no one important."</p><p>"Who?" Seth asked again, nudging Dean under the table with his foot.</p><p>Dean lowered his voice low enough and muttered something under his breath that Seth couldn't hear.</p><p>"What?" Seth leaned forward. "I can't hear you."</p><p>Dean raised his voice another half decibel. "Alexa..."</p><p>"Alexa..." Seth repeated. He thought the name over for a moment. The name was familiar and the person's face was blurred in his mind, but Seth hardly had it on the tip of his tongue when it clicked in his head. "...Bliss?"</p><p>Dean held an index finger against his lips.</p><p>Seth blinked. "What... Dean, do you know where she is? It's been six months, you need to tell someone. Her parents are worried sick-"</p><p>"I don't know," Dean stated. "I promise on my dad's life. She disappeared right before Prom. I have no idea what happened."</p><p>Alexa Bliss was a student at Titan City High along with Dean and Seth. She was friends with Dean in a way that a dealer and an Adderall junky could only be. Alexa, though she was the daughter of wealthy and successful people, went to Dean when she needed a fix. Most of their transactions were monetary, but Bliss wasn't afraid to pay her end of the bargain in 'other' ways. She went missing during the previous semester just before Prom. No one had seen her since. Dean was the main suspect, and even faced kidnapping charges, but they were dropped when there wasn't enough evidence to convict him.</p><p>"Her parents think you did it," Seth said.</p><p>"I know..." Dean muttered.</p><p>"Why does dreaming about her make you want to treat me better?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Because we were on a nice date. And if that chick gets steak then you should too," Dean said.</p><p>"That's... morbidly sweet."</p><p>"I know," Dean chuckled as he finished his sentence.</p><p>"What?" Seth questioned.</p><p>"We hooked up Freshman year at one of her parties," Dean recalled, sipping from his glass of orange juice.</p><p>Seth snickered. "Actually, I remember <em>you</em> got lucky and I got blue balls."</p><p>"We did some stuff, dude," Dean whispered.</p><p>"That was the second party," Seth reminisced. "The first time, we only made out. Then I pushed you off and I'm pretty sure Ruby Riott gave you a handjob in the bathroom."</p><p>"Oh, that's right," Dean confirmed. "You flipped out when I started... oh, shit. You haven't changed at all."</p><p>Seth was primed for a snarky comeback, but he held it in when Zelina returned with their food. Seth tried to enjoy preparing his plate while Zelina flirted with his boyfriend; Dean caught Seth's vibe and cut the conversation short with their hostess.</p><p>Dean reached across the table and swiped Seth's orange juice. "I love you," Dean commented. "You don't have to worry about me, ok?"</p><p>Seth took his drink back. "Actually, I do."</p><p>When Dean started cutting into his stack of pancakes, he noticed an older couple watching him from across the room. Dean pretended not to notice them but when he did acknowledge them they threw him twin dirty looks and shook their heads disapprovingly.</p><p>Seth caught Dean's eye. He followed his line of sight to the elder couple.</p><p>"There a problem?" Seth barked.</p><p>"Dude-"</p><p>"No, I'm not gonna let them disrespect you."</p><p>The old man spoke. "You're a damn criminal! You should be in jail!"</p><p>Dean's worst fears became reality. More people were looking at him, some classmates and some random members of the town. It dawned on him that he should leave as soon as he could to avoid further trouble.</p><p>Dean stood from the table. Just as quickly as he got to his feet, a man in a police uniform stepped in his way.</p><p>"Easy, Dean," Sheriff Cena told the young man, cautiously keeping his hand between himself and Ambrose.</p><p>Dean said, "I'm leaving. I don't wanna cause trouble, ok? I should've known better."</p><p>Sheriff Cena lowered his hand. "Maybe it is best you and Mr. Rollins take your meal to go."</p><p>Seth shook his head. "That's such bullshit! We weren't even doing anything!"</p><p>"Seth. Don't," Dean waved down Zelina, who was watching cautiously from the cash register. "Can I get a few takeout boxes? Thanks, Zel."</p><p>Sheriff Cena talked again. "You look better, Ambrose. Good to see you out of the hospital."</p><p>"You don't have to make small talk, sir. I know you don't like me," said Dean, who was trying hard to keep his anger at a simmer.</p><p>Sheriff Cena and Dean knew each other all too well. There were many meetings between the two throughout the previous school year. Cena was the arresting officer when Dean was accused of selling Adderall on school grounds; Cena was also the first cop on the scene when Dean nearly died from his overdose. To say Cena was the Bane to Dean's existence would be the truth but an extreme understatement.</p><p>Ambrose stared hard into Cena's eyes. "As you were. Or whatever the thing is."</p><p>Cena didn't flinch. "Don't get smart with me, Ambrose."</p><p>"Why are you on my case, man? I haven't done anything," Dean almost raised his voice, but stopped himself. He noticed a few people around him had smartphones pointed in his direction. "Whatever," he muttered. "I'm just irredeemable, right?"</p><p>"No one's irredeemable, Ambrose," Cena said.</p><p>"That's not what you told Channel Nine," Dean hissed. "'Irredeemable piece of trash', right?"</p><p>Cena's stare stayed rock solid. Ambrose, filling his styrofoam container with his untouched breakfast, chose to ignore anyone else that had an opinion on his current situation. Seth paid for the meal before following Dean out of the restaurant.</p><hr/><p>Becky and Finn soon arrived on school grounds. Since their home was a few short blocks away, the twins opted to walk to school instead of driving. However, unlike Finn, Becky always received the chance to ride to school with Charlotte. Becky's heart thudded about getting the chance of some alone time with the other girl, but she politely declined so Finn wasn't left alone. Finn, each time Becky would say no, then teased his sister for not taking the chance for a few brief minutes with her crush. Becky then rolls her eyes and flicks Finn's ear.</p><p>Becky and Finn handed their backpacks off to the school officer for contraband search. Finn stepped through the metal detector, then Becky did as well. After the several incidents from the year prior (most, but not all including Dean) the school installed more security to ensure no further troubles could occur.</p><p>"Shall we?" Becky asked her brother as she retrieved her backpack.</p><p>Finn shrugged. "Better than nothin', I suppose."</p><p>Becky and Finn headed for the cafeteria. Surprisingly, Seth and Dean were already at their usual table eating out of styrofoam containers.</p><p>Becky sat down. "Why the hell are you two already 'ere?"</p><p>"I t'ought you have first period off?" Finn added.</p><p>Dean shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it. Just bullshit, man."</p><p>Seth nodded but didn't say anything.</p><p>Becky and Finn exchanged a look. They nodded to each other, silently agreeing to keep things at that and not press any deeper on the issue at hand.</p><p>Becky picked a piece of pancake from Dean's styrofoam container. "What are you two doin' this weekend?"</p><p>"I gotta find a job," Dean said. "I was kinda hoping your old man needed help at the shop or something. You know no one will hire me with all the shit going on."</p><p>Finn said, "Right. I could talk to 'im. He t'inks the police framed ya. Says yer too good to be a criminal."</p><p>Dean chuckled. "I'm glad someone thinks so."</p><p>"We all do, lad," Becky assured. "Just gonna take some time, yeah? They'll get over it soon."</p><p>"Maybe," Dean figured.</p><p>Seth stood from his seat. "I'm gonna give Bay her charger quick."</p><p>Dean smacked Seth on his ass as he turned to leave. The act baited a laugh from Finn and Becky, but an eye roll and a middle finger from Seth.</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>Ambrose almost slammed his head against his takeout breakfast just from the sound of the voice approaching him from behind. Sure enough, Dean's hypothesis about who the voice belonged to as freckled-face Freshman Kayla Braxton hurried up to the table with her phone in her hand and some poor sap following her with a video camera.</p><p>"Kayla Braxton with the Titan High Times," Kayla spoke into her phone's speaker. "Here with the recently returned Dean Ambrose. Dean, do you have anything to say to the school paper about your brave return?"</p><p>"Does the school allow swearing in your paper?" Dean asked.</p><p>Kayla frowned. "Erm, no."</p><p>Dean leaned into Kayla's phone. "Pussy."</p><p>Kayla frowned, tucking her phone away. "Right. Sorry. I was just trying to..."</p><p>Dean waved a hand dismissively. "I get it. It's ok, Brax. Maybe chase me down at a football game or something and I'll give you the scoop of the century. I just wanna eat my food for now."</p><p>Kayla managed a smile. "Thanks, Dean. I really am happy you're back."</p><p>Kayla and her cameraman left the area. Dean, with a sigh, turned back to his friends.</p><p>"What's this weekend?" Dean asked.</p><p>Finn cut Becky off as she began speaking. "Becky's gonna ask Charlotte to a movie."</p><p>"Am not!" Becky snapped.</p><p>Dean grinned. "Becky Lynch, look at you! You're finally gonna try for a little somethin' somethin' from moneybags, huh?"</p><p>"No, I'm not," Becky lowered her voice. "I 'ave a plan, right? I'm gonna wait fer Chem, then ask her to 'ang out with all of us."</p><p>"And you came up with this just now?" Dean asked.</p><p>Finn rubbed his forehead between his index and forefinger. "She wouldn't stop talkin' about it on t'e walk over."</p><p>"But it's perfect, right?" Becky looked between her best friend and her brother. "She'll 'ave no idea that I'm even tryna get 'er alone fer a minute."</p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes. "Wait, so you want all us to come with you to a movie so you can make a move with Charlotte?"</p><p>Becky shrugged, a bashful smile crossing her lips. "I wouldn't put it exactly like that..."</p><p>"I would," Finn grumbled.</p><p>"Hey, guys." Charlotte Flair walked up to the trio, a bright smile almost as light as her blonde hair.</p><p>"H-hey," Becky sputtered, doing her best to smile as casually as possible.</p><p>Charlotte took a seat next to Becky. "So, can I copy your notes quick? I promise I'll make it up to you."</p><p>Becky nodded. "Yeah, sure. No problem, Char."</p><p>As Becky reached into her bag, she caught Dean's eye. Dean cocked his eyebrow and nodded slightly at the blonde woman looking at her phone. Becky furrowed her brow, then her dark eyes widened and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Erm, actually, I know how you can pay me back," Becky handed Charlotte her notebook. "We were all gonna see a movie on Friday. Maybe you could come with us?"</p><p>Charlotte grinned. "Oh, heck yeah. I'm totally there. But only if you come to cheer for me on Thursday. We have a home game against Nitro."</p><p>"I'll be there," Becky promised. She shifted her eyes slightly to the left, finding Dean's silent snicker and her brother shaking his head slowly.</p><p>Charlotte jotted down what she missed in her own spiral notebook. "You are a lifesaver, Bex. I'll buy the popcorn and soda, ok?"</p><p>"You don't 'ave ta do that," Becky assured.</p><p>Charlotte shrugged. "I want to though," she handed Becky her notebook. "Thanks again. I'll see you later. Bye, guys."</p><p>Dean and Finn bid farewell to the departing girl. Becky, who was staring at Charlotte's ass until she turned a corner away from the cafeteria, spun around back to the mildly amused grins of her brother and best friend.</p><p>"What?" Becky asked.</p><p>Dean crossed his arms. "How are you one of the baddest bitches I know, but the second Charlotte comes around you fucking melt?"</p><p>Becky frowned. "You hush. I could say t'e same about you."</p><p>"I don't chase off four guys by barging into the men's room," Dean chuckled.</p><p>Becky rolled her eyes. She swiped a strip of bacon from Dean, who didn't even bother to protest but instead chortled under his breath.</p><hr/><p>According to Seth's recent texts, his sister was waiting for him near the auditorium. Despite Bayley's sweet and innocent nature, it made Seth a little nervous about her hanging around the auditorium, because, and Seth was just as guilty as everyone else, it was the least surveyed spot in the entire school, which meant the more brave (and more 'restless') students oftentimes stopped there for a quickie between classes. Seth knew better than to think Bayley was having sex... or even knew what sex was, to be fair.</p><p>Seth rounded the corner to a set of double doors that led to the assembly room. Seth peeked through the wired glass, seeing if he could spot his step-sibling somewhere inside. He did, and then his stomach twisted. Bayley's back was to the door, but what caught Seth's eye was the other girl sitting in front of her, with both hands appearing to be on Bayley's chest. Seth's brow raised, then he punched his fist against the door to scare the other girl off. The girl sitting in front of Bayley jumped from her seat and ran off right as Seth entered the room.</p><p>Bayley dropped her shirt and spun in her chair, fearing she'd been caught by a teacher or the principal. Instead, possibly worse than a member of staff, her older brother shuffled into the room with a tight-lipped frown and a confused look in his eye.</p><p>"Hey," Bayley chirped with a nervous smile. "I-I didn't know you were going to be here that fast."</p><p>Seth didn't respond right away. He sat down in an empty seat next to his sister, trying to process over what he'd seen just a minute ago. The silence only made Bayley agitated. She played with the pull strings on her Pikachu hoodie, wondering what Seth's first words were going to be; He must not be angry since he wasn't yelling, or maybe he was and just didn't want to raise his voice at school.</p><p>Seth dug Bayley's charger from his pocket. "You know you don't have to show your melons to everyone, right?"</p><p>Bayley chuckled anxiously, unable to look Seth in the eye. "Emily wanted to feel them. She gave me five dollars to do it. She's really nice to me in Bio, so I let her."</p><p>Seth furrowed his brow. "Are you gay,<em> mija?"</em></p><p>Bayley cringed. "Ew, no... n-not that it's gross for you! I mean... shoot. I'm sorry. You kinda scared me when he hit the door."</p><p>"Well, someone was feeling up my little sis," Seth said. "I would've kicked Emily's butt if she was a boy."</p><p>Bayley giggled. "Swear. You owe me a dollar."</p><p>Seth rolled his eyes before handing over the charger and a dollar. "So, you don't like Emily like I like Dean?"</p><p>Bayley shook her head, causing her sideways ponytail to sway in the air. "Nope. I do not like her like you like Dean."</p><p>Seth nodded. "Ok. I mean, I'd still love you either way. I'm not gonna judge you if you like being touched like that by another girl."</p><p>Bayley shrugged. "I mean, it felt weird because we're at school. But she gave me five dollars and I <em>really</em> wanted to get dessert during lunch, so I let her."</p><p>"Isn't Emily dating Shaun?" Seth asked.</p><p>"They broke up," Bayley corrected.</p><p>Seth smirked. "And you're positive you guys aren't a thing now?"</p><p>Bayley lightly slapped Seth on the shoulder. "Oh hush, you! You know I think boys are dreamy."</p><p>"It's more than one now?" Seth chuckled. "Last time I checked, it was just Finn."</p><p>"No, I like his abs, but I wouldn't date him," Bayley paused and giggled. "I don't wanna tell you who it is."</p><p>"Well, you have to now," Seth snickered. "Better not be Dean."</p><p>"It's not..." Bayley dropped her head, her cheeks starting to redden. "It's... Sammy."</p><p>"Zayn?" Seth asked.</p><p>"No... Guevera," Bayley specified.</p><p>Seth chuckled dryly. "Oh, there's no way in hell-"</p><p>"Ok, swear, but you don't need to freak out," Bayley cut in. "I'm not going to ask him out. And he has no idea I like him. We just talk sometimes in the hallway when he's going to Spanish."</p><p>"He's a douche, Bayley!" Seth exclaimed lightheartedly.</p><p>Bayley frowned. "That's two dollars."</p><p>Seth sighed. "Can I start a tab?"</p><p>Bayley pulled her knees against her chest. "Sorry. I shouldn't've told you. I know you don't get along with him. I'm sorry."</p><p>Seth patted his hand over Bayley's back. "It's ok, <em>mija.</em> I'm just trying to protect you. Maybe Sammy is nice but I just don't see it. You didn't like Dean at first, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, but then he bought me ice cream," Bayley giggled.</p><p>Seth checked his phone for the time. "How's Mari and Dad doing?"</p><p><em>"Mama</em> misses you..." Bayley said. "I don't wanna repeat what Dad said."</p><p>"Awesome," Seth muttered.</p><p>Bayley tugged on her left ear, a nervous tick she did when she was unsure of a situation.</p><p>"What's wrong, Bay?" Seth asked, noticing Bayley's actions.</p><p>"It was one of the things Dad called you last night," Bayley looked fully at Seth. "You don't really... like... put Dean's... thingy in your mouth, right?"</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Seth laughed.</p><p>"Well, I don't know!" Bayley said in her defense. "Dad called you a 'c-word' sucker and then said a bunch of other words I don't like saying. I know you like kissing Dean and holding hands, but I didn't think you doing... <em>that."</em></p><p>Seth tried holding in laughter as he spoke. "Dad shouldn't be saying that stuff around you. Besides, what Dean and I do is no one's business."</p><p>"So you do?" Bayley whined.</p><p>"It's what people in love do!" Seth stated. "Jeez. How can you be weird talking about sex, but let someone from your Bio class touch your boobs?"</p><p>Bayley shrugged. "Because she gave me five dollars."</p><p>Seth shook his head. "Don't charge people to touch your boobs anymore. Please?"</p><p>"Pinky promise," Bayley said, hooking her small finger around Seth's.</p><p>"Good," Seth slid a five out of his pocket. "Here. For the other stuff."</p><p>"You only said three bad words this time," Bayley pointed out.</p><p>"Fuck! Shit! There you go," Seth said.</p><p>Bayley stuck her tongue out, playfully taunting her step-brother while he chuckled at her childish attitude.</p><hr/><p>If it wasn't the dirty looks from his classmates or half of the teaching staff acting like he didn't exist that was enough to drive Ambrose past his breaking point again, then the endless droning of Dr. Norman Smiley should've been the tip of the iceberg several times over.</p><p>"...accept responsibility of the consequences for your actions..."</p><p>Dean was trying to listen, but trying to remember the name of the Panic! at the Disco song playing on repeat since earlier that morning apparently held a higher priority than what Smiley was trying to tell him.</p><p>All things considered, especially with how things could be alternatively, Dean really did want to listen to the good doctor and try and figure out why his brain worked differently than others and often led him to do stupid things, but keeping a focus on one thing for longer than a few moments was always hard for him.</p><p>"...do you understand what I'm telling you, Dean?"</p><p>Dean blinked, his eyes focusing on the older man sitting across the room. "This is Gospel..." Ambrose muttered.</p><p>Dr. Smiley titled his head slightly. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Yeah, I kinda get what you're saying," Dean continued. "It's not fair to blame all of my shortcomings on my mental shit... sorry. My mental 'stuff'."</p><p>Dr. Smiley nodded. "Right. You should-"</p><p>"Even though I've never done that before," Dean carried on, ignoring the doctor. "I was on too many painkillers to count while my organs were failing, so I could've told the police Mr. freakin' Peanut was president and they probably would've taken that as a confession. I never blamed anyone else for what I did. I did what I did, and nothing can change that."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're finally accepting responsibility, Dean," Smiley said.</p><p>"Could you tell me when I haven't?" Challenged Ambrose, who was really starting to consider throwing a lamp at the smug bastard scribbling notes.</p><p>Smiley nodded slowly. "Police have stated that you joke about your mental-"</p><p>"I do what about it?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Um, make sarcastic comments about your-"</p><p>"Right," Dean cut in, his tone all but mocking at this point. "I make jokes about it. So why is that my fault when a cop can't understand sarcasm?"</p><p>"Dean, I don't think you realize the severity of the situation," Smiley concluded. "I'm not your enemy. I'm trying to help you."</p><p>"You do," Dean said. "By pumping me full of drugs and telling me I'm the bad guy for doing what I did. To be fair, I wouldn't have done any of that stuff if the system hadn't failed those who came to me when they needed a fix."</p><p>"So you think others are to blame for your actions?" Smiley asked.</p><p>Dean chuckled dryly. "I think it's ridiculous that people aren't allowed to be responsible for their own actions anymore. Why is it everyone's go-to to blame other people? Why was I the only one police went after?"</p><p>"You didn't give them any names," Smiley reminded.</p><p>Dean chewed his bottom lip. Maybe, in hindsight, he should've cooperated more and did less to piss people off. Maybe Dean knew what he did was all sorts of wrong, but maybe he also knew that the road to Hell was usually paved with good intentions.</p><p>"Mama didn't raise no snitch, doc," Dean told.</p><p>Smiley frowned. "I really wish you would reconsider. The county has stated that they'd reduce your parole if you gave them some names."</p><p>"I'm good," Dean snapped, officially having enough of this session.</p><p>Smiley sighed. "Well, that is all the time we have this week. I'll see you again same time next week."</p><p>Dean stood, swiftly leaving the office without another word.</p><hr/><p>Long after school let out for the day, Dean left his therapist's office with a chip on his shoulder and the feeling that nothing had been achieved in the hour he was forced to spend talking with the woman. Thankfully, Seth was already waiting for him by the time Dean left the appointment with the desire to be anywhere but there for the rest of his life.</p><p>"What's up, hot stuff?" Dean slid into the passenger's seat of Seth's Impala. "Miss me much?"</p><p>Seth shook his head. "Not at all."</p><p>Dean cocked an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes when Seth flashed him a smirk. Dean slid across the bench seats right up to Seth's side. Ambrose slid his arm around Seth's shoulder and leaned in for a quick yet affectionate peck on the lips.</p><p>"Missed you too, don't worry," Dean chuckled before sliding back over.</p><p>Seth started his car and began pulling out onto the street.</p><p>"How'd it go?" Seth asked.</p><p>Dean shook his head. "It's more or less the same bullshit. Smiley wants me to take responsibility for what I did and accept that a lot of people's lives are ruined because of what happened."</p><p>"Have you denied anything?" Seth asked.</p><p>"No, that's why it's so shitty," Dean chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't get the point of meeting with her. Maybe they're trying to get me to confess to everything so they can send me back to jail."</p><p>"You'll be getting laid more than I will," Seth mumbled.</p><p>Dean's focus switched from the outside to Seth. "Oh really? That's all this is to you?" He pressed with a grin.</p><p>"Fuck off," Seth shot back playfully.</p><p>Dean chuckled. "You'd be lonely without me here, baby doll. Don't deny it."</p><p>Seth's eyes dropped a little. Dean found the sudden silence strange until he recited his words and realized what he said may have upset Seth.</p><p>"I meant if I went to jail or something like that," Dean clarified.</p><p>Seth nodded. "I know, man. I'm just..."</p><p>"Thinking about what would've happened if I didn't recover?" Dean asked.</p><p>Seth cleared his throat to hide his teary eyes. "Yeah. I thought about it all night last night. I seriously can't believe you're still around, man."</p><p>"Well, maybe this is a sign we should do what we talked about this morning," Dean said. "Take more time for each other. I'm cool with going out with you more often. Movies, supper, 'special sleepovers'. Whatever we gotta do."</p><p>Seth chuckled. "Bay was telling me Ron called us 'cocksuckers', so now she thinks I like putting your thingy in my mouth."</p><p>"She's not wrong to think that," Dean said.</p><p>Seth rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're cute, Ambrose."</p><p>Dean smirked. "Yeah, and you're lucky you make a great bottom."</p><p>"I can cut you off," Seth parked his car alongside the curb. "No problem on my end."</p><p>Dean rolled his head to his left shoulder, looking at his boyfriend with a raised brow. Seth looked back, a smartass grin on his face. Dean let his eyes fall to Seth's lap, then lazily looked him in the eye again.</p><p>"Ok, that's not fair," Seth's heart rate started to increase. "That look is such bullshit."</p><p>"You're the one with half a chub and all I did was look atcha," Dean muttered.</p><p>Seth knew that out in public probably wasn't the ideal place to make out, but he also didn't stop Dean from laying over him and pinning his body to the front seat. Dean's lips found Seth's neck, slowly pecking all the right places that made Seth's skin cover in goosebumps.</p><p>"You're such an asshole," Seth muttered, raking his fingers through Dean's unruly hair. "Guarantee you're about to jump out of the car like you aren't being a fucking tease and act like everything's normal."</p><p>Dean slid both hands over Seth's crotch. "Oh, you know me all too well, Sethie."</p><p>Seth sighed heavily. Dean slid out of the car, acting like he wasn't mere moments away from violating Seth in his car in the public eye. Seth, after calming himself down for a few seconds, walked around the car to join his lover.</p><p>"I hate you," Seth hissed.</p><p>"I had to make sure you knew I wasn't going anywhere," Dean stated. "It hurts when you say that shit. I love you too much to bail out."</p><p>Seth nodded. "I know, man. I love you too."</p><p>Dean nudged the other boy with his elbow and led the way into the shop they stopped in front of.</p><hr/><p>1916 Corner Store was owned and operated by Finn and Becky's father, Cian. When Mr. Balor was out running errands, or just needing a few hours to himself after running the store all day, Becky and Finn were in charge of most of the operations in the store short of paying permits and ordering supplies. The store was more or less a small pharmacy that sold over-the-counter medicines and other little things here and there that people might need like toothpaste and shampoo.</p><p>Becky was naturally friendly and better with numbers, so she ran the register while Finn stocked and cleaned the shop. Finn was less likely to tolerate stupid questions and customers complaining about the most trivial problems, so he agreed to stick mostly to the back rooms and kept his customer interaction to a nearly non-existent level.</p><p>Tuesday was a slow day. Becky stood at the front counter, taking notes for her U.S. Gov class to kill the time until her shift was over or a customer walked in. Finn walked the shelves with a wobbly trolley, stocking shelves and trying to make sense of the inventory sheet.</p><p>The bell above the front door dinged.</p><p><em>"Dia dhuit,"</em> Becky called out in her native language, quickly reciting 'hello' to whoever walked in. Shee tucked her textbook and notebook away for the time being.</p><p>Dean, a smirk on display that made Becky roll her eyes, stepped up to the counter with Seth a few steps behind him.</p><p>"Do you guys sell vaseline?" Dean asked.</p><p>Becky scoffed. "Oh, aye. We also sell maxi-pads and estrogen stabilizers."</p><p>Dean chuckled. "Ouch, Bex. Good shout." He stuck his fist out for Becky to bump with hers. "The old man here?"</p><p>"Ran out fer a minute," Becky told. "Lef' me in charge 'til he gets back."</p><p>"No one left ya in charge, sis," Finn said with a laugh.</p><p>Becky shot back, "He always puts the older one in charge."</p><p>"Oh, fuck off!" Finn snapped, baiting laughter from the other three.</p><p>Dean stepped behind the counter. "Is it cool if I hang out here until he gets back? I promised my dad I'd get my shit figured out a little bit today."</p><p>Becky slapped a hand over Dean's shoulder. "Baby steps, eh?"</p><p>Dean nodded. "Yeah. Something like that."</p><p>Finn wandered into the shop's backroom. Becky heard the door click shut, thinking nothing of it at first. But when it was almost ten minutes since Finn was last seen, Becky started to fear that maybe her (barely) younger brother may have broken something or hurt himself.</p><p>"Watch t'e til fer two seconds," Becky told Dean and Seth as she wandered off as casually as she could.</p><p>Becky opened the door to the storage room. Finn, sitting on an unopened box of supplies, looked up from his phone. Becky felt a little relief when she saw Finn was still breathing, but her throat tightened into a knot when she noticed the flask in Finn's hand before he tucked it in his pants pocket.</p><p>"Again, lad?" Becky worryingly questioned, feeling a little disappointed her brother was drinking on the job.</p><p>Finn nodded. "Aye. But I'll be alright."</p><p>Becky sighed. "I asked ya not to do it durin' work..."</p><p>"It was a little sip, Beck," Finn insisted sternly, though calmly to keep his friends from noticing the conversation. "I'll be fine. 'Sides, it's in me blood."</p><p>Becky snickered softly. "It's me blood too, Finn. I don't need ta get drunk every day though."</p><p>"Not every day," Finn pointed out. "Just... some."</p><p>Becky frowned but nodded her head. She turned to leave but made sure to keep the door open so Finn couldn't keep drinking during his shift. Finn, shaking his head at himself, resumed his previous actions regarding inventory.</p><p>Once again, the bell dinged above the door.</p><p>"Mazel tov," Dean called out. He was more paying attention to whatever Seth was trying to explain to him; Something about sales tax or why a bottle of soda was now almost four dollars.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit," Dean and Seth both looked up from the register at the mountain of a man making his way to the register. "Dean motherfucking Ambrose is a free man."</p><p>"Corbin," Dean said, half-stressed and half-excited to see the man.</p><p>Corbin, to make a long story short, was Dean's old partner in crime. When Dean was arrested for his misdeeds earlier that year, there came a time where he could've ratted out several people to reduce his sentencing, Corbin being the big name they were looking for the most. Dean didn't say a word, for whatever reason, and Corbin was never suspected by anybody.</p><p>Corbin reached over the counter to shake hands with Ambrose. "Good to see you, man. A lot of the boys were worried about you."</p><p>Ambrose shrugged. "Better than I could be, that's for sure."</p><p>Corbin nodded at Seth. "Good to see you too, man. Glad Ambrose could keep you around."</p><p>Seth nodded stiffly, but didn't say anything. He knew who Corbin was and how Dean was involved with him. Though Dean could be seen just as, if not a little more, guilty than Corbin, Seth hated the towering man more for corrupting Dean into doing his bidding.</p><p>"You work here now?" Corbin asked.</p><p>"I'm trying," Dean stated.</p><p>Corbin nodded. "Good. Some of us should try and be decent people. Not so much myself, but better you than no one."</p><p>Dean sighed. "Yeah, well... you know how it is. Are you still...?"</p><p>"Oh, absolutely," Corbin chuckled. "I got two kids and a woman at home. You know how it is."</p><p>"Yeah, I do..." Dean muttered. Seth gave him a worrying look, but Dean hadn't noticed.</p><p>"I mean, if you want..." Corbin trailed off, noticing Becky approaching the counter.</p><p>Seth chuckled dryly. "There's no way in hell that's happening again."</p><p>Corbin raised his brow. "Oh, damn. I get it. There's no need for any harsh vibes, Seth. I know where the line is."</p><p>"Chill, man," Dean muttered under his breath to his boyfriend.</p><p>"I mean, Dean..." Corbin started back for the door. "If you change your mind..."</p><p>"He won't," Seth fired back.</p><p>Corbin shrugged. "Fine by me..." With that, and one more look directed at Ambrose, the towering man backed out of the store and walked off.</p><p>"What did he want?" Becky asked.</p><p>"I have no idea," Seth mumbled. He turned to Dean. "If you even think-"</p><p>"I'm not," Dean cut in. "I promised a lot of people that I was going to be clean now. I'm not going to go back to that shit just because I ran into Corbin, ok? I'm not."</p><p>Seth crossed his arms. "You better be serious, man."</p><p>"I am," Dean assured, but the thought still lingered in the back of his mind.</p><hr/><p>"Dad?"</p><p>With the trusty Impala parked in the driveway, Dean and Seth decided the day was coming to an end and retired to Ambrose's home. Dean dropped his backpack off in the exact spot his dad wanted it to be left every day, then he and Seth kicked off their shoes and headed for the kitchen.</p><p>Steven was on the phone, previously caught up in a discussion with whoever was on the other end. Dean, as quiet as a church mouse, tiptoed past his father for the snack cabinet. Seth watched on with some amusement, chuckling silently at Dean's over-emphasized cartoonish way of sneaking around the kitchen. Dean removed two snack-sized bags of chips from the cupboard and closed it as quietly, and over-dramatically, as he could.</p><p>Dean held out a bag of chips towards Seth. "Do you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>Seth cocked an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>Dean shrugged. "Just wanna know if you're Frito-Lay..." Seth rolled his eyes so hard he nearly fell over. Dean snickered. "Frito-Lay... sounds like free to lay..."</p><p>Seth grinned, though he expressed annoyance. "No, I got it, man."</p><p>Steven hung up the phone. "Well, that was a waste of time."</p><p>"What's up?" Dean asked.</p><p>Mr. Ambrose lightly shook his head. "Don't worry about, bud. It'll figure itself out in time. How was school?"</p><p>"I only got thirty-seven dirty looks today," Dean expressed with sarcastic happiness. "That's three less than yesterday."</p><p>Steven chuckled. "Good. I'm glad. How about therapy?"</p><p>"Same ol' routine bullshit," Dean admitted.</p><p>"Fair enough," the patriarch Ambrose turned to Seth. "Seth? I assume things are going well?"</p><p>"I'm alright," Seth answered.</p><p>"Good, good," Mr. Ambrose nodded, looking off to the side as he thought things over. "I'll check your bag quick. You should be good on meds for a little bit. Did I forget anything?"</p><p>Dean scratched his chin. "Uh... I got a job today."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"At Cian Balor's shop," Dean quickly added.</p><p>Steven's face lit up. "Really? What's he having you do?"</p><p>"Just wants me to help keep the shop running so he doesn't have to do it all the time," Dean went on. "Says he'll pay me eight bucks an hour. I can just come in whenever I want and keep track of my own hours."</p><p>Steven smiled, also breathing a sigh of relief. "Good... I'm really proud of you, Dean. You're really taking things seriously and it shows."</p><p>Dean offered his dad a quick hug. "Thanks, dad. I'm trying to keep my nose clean this go around. Oh, by the way, is it cool if Seth spends the night again?"</p><p>Steven nodded. "Sure. Of course. Just don't tell Ron I knew anything about this. I don't want to have to deal with him."</p><p>"Fair enough," Dean chortled.</p><p>Leading the way to his bedroom, Dean snacked on his mini bag of chips. Seth, a worried expression painted over his face, followed close behind his boyfriend.</p><p>"Not gonna tell your dad about Corbin?" Seth asked.</p><p>Dean plopped on his bed. "Why would I do that?"</p><p>Seth crossed his arms. "Just figured he should know that your old dealer is back and trying to get you to do shit again."</p><p>"I'm not though," Dean stated.</p><p>"I know, but-"</p><p>"But nothin', babe," Dean sat up, planting his feet on the carpet. "I'm done with that life. I'm working with Beck and Finn. I'm going to therapy, even though it's a waste of fucking time. I gotta start doing community service or they'll flip their shit about that. I'm a new man."</p><p>Seth nodded. "I did like going to breakfast with you this morning. It was nice until Cena made us leave."</p><p>"Yeah, that was bullshit," Dean cursed, shaking his head. "Any fuckin' asshole can eat there, but the second I show up suddenly everyone hates me again."</p><p>Seth nodded silently, dropping his gaze to the floor. Dean furrowed his brow, noticing Seth's shift in body language.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Nothin', man," Seth lied.</p><p>Dean stood up, standing nearly chest-to-chest with Seth. "I'm not going to do that shit anymore. I promise. We're going to laugh about this at our wedding one day."</p><p>Seth turned his head away to hide the blush overcoming his cheeks. "Dude, fuck off with that."</p><p>"What?" Dean chuckled. "You think this is just a booty call? You're stuck with me for life."</p><p>"I hate you," Seth muttered under his breath.</p><p>Dean nestled his face in the bend of Seth's neck. "Yeah? I know. I hate you too..." He placed a few soft kisses over the soft skin leading down to Seth's shoulder. "I hate you so much that I'd marry the fuck out of you."</p><p>Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. Dean wanted to press his luck further and possibly get Seth into bed with him, but he stopped. It wasn't the lust crazy or warm hug that Seth would normally give. His long, sinewy arms were loose and his fingers dug into Dean's shoulders like he was afraid of letting go. Dean felt a wave of guilt wash over himself.</p><p>"I'm not," Dean whispered, pecking Seth's cheek. "I promise. No joking around. I love us too much to throw that away again."</p><p>Seth took a deep breath. "I know. I'm just..."</p><p>Dean found Seth's lips with his own, slowly drawing it out just to show Seth how serious he was. Seth felt himself melt into his lover, his knees growing weak at the thought of where Dean always took things whenever they were in his bedroom together. Even with more intimate things on his mind, Seth still felt the best with Dean just telling him everything was going to be ok.</p><p>"You're gonna marry me, huh?" Seth hissed under his breath.</p><p>"You know it," Dean nearly burst out laughing when Seth's fingers tickled the lower part of his back as he tried tugging his shirt over his head. "What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"You still owe me for back in my car," Seth nipped at Dean's neck.</p><p>"I <em>owe</em> you?" Dean said half-seriously. "I don't <em>owe</em> you anything, mister."</p><p>Seth smirked. "You're lucky you're cute. You know that, right?"</p><p>Dean nodded. "A hundred percent, babe."</p><hr/><p>After a little fun for the sake of it, Dean redressed himself in something comfortable while his boyfriend slipped into the bathroom. Dean, walking lightly with wobbly knees, still coming down from the high he'd just been on, shuffled down the hall towards the kitchen to get the info on what was for dinner.</p><p>Dean found his dad in the kitchen with his back to him. The young man started to speak but stopped when he realized his dad was on the phone again.</p><p>"No... I said I could have it paid by next week... Because I need one more week to pay it..."</p><p>Dean stepped back around the corner, listening to his dad talk but keeping himself out of sight.</p><p>"Ok... th-thnak you... no, I appreciate it... I hope this will be the last time I'll need an extension... thanks again..."</p><p>Dean, feeling his chest tighten with worry, crept back to his room. Seth was still in the bathroom when Dean reached for his phone. With a deep breath, Dean pulled up his contact list and scrolled down partway to the "C's".</p><p>Things clearly weren't getting any easier around here. Dean hated that he went from paying off everything he and his dad needed to now barely being to afford breakfast at school. Dean's dad wanted the best things in life for his son, but Dean knew it was his part to return the favor when his dad needed his help. That being said, Dean did make a promise to Seth to stay clean and figure things out one step at a time. But, in the short sight of things, Dean and his dad needed all the help they could.</p><p>Dean tapped away at his screen before he could stop himself. Dean tossed his phone on his bed just as Seth returned to the room. Quickly bouncing quickly across the floor, Dean pinned Seth against the bedroom door and crushed his lips to his.</p><p>"Jesus, hey," Seth breathed between kisses. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"</p><p>"You, I hope," Dean growled, stuck between trying to focus on Seth and his phone.</p><p>A text message sent through just as the screen turned dark:</p><p>
  <em>Hey, man. I want back in. Call me...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827065">sleeping powder</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/pseuds/luwucio">luwucio</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>